hellokittyfandomcom-20200214-history
Talking On the Phone
Talking On the Phone is a segment of Growing Up With Hello Kitty. Characters * Hello Kitty * Mrs. Brown (unseen, only heard by two characters) * Mama * Mimmy * Papa * Kitty's doll * Mimmy's doll * Green's flower shop (unseen) Lessons This Episode Teaches * Children should not answer the phone when home alone until they are more responsible. * When answering the phone, say "Hello, surname residence. Who's calling?" * Talking on the phone is not scary. Summary It begins with the White twins playing with dolls on the rug. The phone rings, which Kitty points out. She then tells Mama. Mama picks up the phone and says, "Hello, White residence. I'm fine, how are you? Oh no! Really? Ha ha ha ha ha!" and Kitty thinks that Mama sounds very happy, and wishes she could talk on the phone. She goes over to Mimmy and the dolls, and tells her sister that she wants to play telephone. Kitty then says she will call Mimmy first. Mimmy agrees. They play telephone. They say their names, and greet each other. Then Kitty says, "What are you doing, Mimmy?" and she replies, "Talking to you, Kitty! That's silly!" They then say goodbye. Both twins then laugh, and then hear Mama laughing. Mimmy notes on how happy Mama sounds. Later, Kitty calls Mama as the telephone rings, but Mama is busy putting dishes away, so asks Kitty to answer it. Kitty answers, but gets tongue-tied when asked where Mama is. She then breaks down, drops the phone, runs away and cries. Mama answers the phone but they hung up. The phone rings again. It is Mrs. Brown. Mama apologizes to and thanks Mrs. Brown on the phone. On the couch, Mama tells Kitty and Mimmy that to answer a phone, say, "Hello, White residence." and asks if they can do that. Kitty, then Mimmy, say those words. Mama then says that after that, ask who's calling. The girls repeat. And then Mama says that if they ask for somebody else, say, "One moment, please" and then fetch the person. Kitty then says she will pretend to be called by Mimmy. Mimmy pretend-calls Kitty and Kitty says, "Hello. White residence." Mimmy says, "Hello". Kitty asks who is calling, and Mimmy says, "It's Mimmy." Kitty then says, "Mimmy's not home", surprising Mimmy and making the three White ladies laugh. Mama asks then to try it again. Kitty pretend-calls Mimmy. Mimmy says, "Hello, White residence." and asks who is calling. Kitty replies and then asks if Mama is at home. Mimmy says yes and hands the pretend telephone to Mama.She talks for a bit, then calls apple pie for lunch, to the delight of the twins. Later, Mama says that she will start shopping while Papa works, "so listen for the phone, okay?" The twins reply, "Okay!". The twins eat apple pie, which they enjoy, then the phone rings. Mimmy is scared, but Kitty is confident and answers, tells the caller Mama is not available and is shopping, and hangs up. Kitty then tells Mama that she answered a call, impressing Mama, however she had forgotten to ask who was calling. While Mama puts the shopping away, Kitty apologizes for forgetting. Mama accepts the apology. The phone rings by an anxious Mimmy. She calls for Mama, but Kitty answers instead. It is Green's flower shop. Green's flower shop asks if Mama is home. Kitty alerts Mama, who answers. Kitty is pleased with herself, but notices Mimmy seems sad and asks why, to which Mimmy responds that she wants to talk on the phone, but is too scared and doesn't know what to say. Kitty thinks of something, and whispers it to her parents when Papa comes home that evening; they think it is a good idea. Mimmy sets the table, wondering where Kitty and Papa are, when the phone rings. She asks Mama, but Mama is busy with the dishes and asks Mimmy to answer the phone. Mimmy nervously answers, and it is Kitty, who tells her to be more happy. Papa calls Mimmy, and Mimmy answers. Kitty and Papa come in with a cell phone, and Kitty says, "It's Kitty!!" Both twins are happy. Videos Sources *Growing Up With Hello Kitty: Kitty Learns To Share on Amazon.com *Growing Up With Hello Kitty: Kitty Eats Her Vegetables on Amazon.com Category:Growing Up With Hello Kitty Episodes Category:Episodes